


The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions

by Unspeakable_Phoenix



Series: Master of Death and the Wayward Sons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Agent for the FBI!Harry Potter, Apocalypse, BAMF!Harry Potter, Character Death, Completely Rich!Harry Potter, Death, F/M, Friendship with God, Immortal!Harry Potter, Lots of Titles!Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death, Money Means nothing to Harry, Powerful!Harry Potter, Resurrection, Soul Bond, Super!Harry Potter, The Colt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakable_Phoenix/pseuds/Unspeakable_Phoenix
Summary: Master of Death, Harry James Potter begins the Journey to route out the Corruption in Heaven to aid God and complete the mandate set to being the Master of Death.Join Harry as he Travels in time, meets his Soulmate all while Hunting the Supernatural and riding the World of Evil.





	The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural if I did then I wouldn't be writing about them. as they would happen they way that I wanted them to.

_**July 31st 1990 - 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, London, England** _

* * *

Harry James Potter, Boyfriend and Soulmate of Joanne 'Jo' Beth Harvelle Daughter to Hunters William 'Bill' and Ellen Harvelle, and a 25 Year Old (or so he looked) Arch Mage of the Wizarding World with Abilities gained from the Following Beings:

  * _Death_
  * _Reapers_
  * _Angels_
  * _Demons_
  * _Leviathans_
  * _Alphas_
  * _Deities_
  * _Phoenix_
  * _Soul Eater_
  * _Djinn_
  * _Amara/The Darkness_
  * _God_
  * _Hellhounds_



Over the years Harry had become a Master Hunter of the Supernatural, up until his 10th Birthday he thought that he was just a normal child, though one abused but his relatives for doing things that they considered Freaky. Due to him being abused Harry was forced through his Magical Maturity early which caused him to gain his full Inheritance on his 10th Birthday rather than on his 17th as it should have done. Due to this Harry very nearly died and would have if Death had not have sensed his True Master dying due to going through a Magical Maturity too early.

When Harry met with Death after Death affirmed that Harry was his true Master they had a short discussion mainly with Filling him on what he gained and some parts of his Inheritance and Weapons that he had Inherited. Death explained it all in points making sure that Harry understood what he was telling him before moving on to the next point. This way Death knew that there would be no confusion for Harry and that he would be able to train best as it is with the knowledge which he could be given.

 

_ **(A.N: This Chapter is not finished  I have had to posed due to the Draft soon to be deleted however the rest should be up soon)** _

The first thing that Death explained to Harry was that he was the True Master of Death through the Inheritance of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell and the reason that he was the Heir to the Peverell Family was due to the fact that the Last Daughter of the Peverell Family Married into the Potter family in the 1200's when there was only one Son of the Potter Family remaining.

Death then went on to explain that both the Potter and the Peverell families were Supernatural Hunters as well as True Magic Users. He went on to explain that while the Peverell's were regarded as excellent Hunters of the Supernatural the Potter were regarded as Master Hunters. Due to this God came to like the Potter Family and sent the Creator of the Colt a Vision of Two M1911 Colt Rail Guns for him to create for the Potter Family and how to make them special for the True Master of Death.

Death went on to explain that Samuel Colt created and gifted the weapons to the Potter Family for the True Master of Death and only the True Master of Death would be able to wield them however the would not be able to kill the True Master of Death or his Soulmate/Wife. Death explained to Harry that the following beings and more could be killed by the Two colts created or the True Master of Death:

  * _Alphas_
  * _Amara/The Darkness_
  * _Amazons_
  * _Angels_
  * _Arachne_
  * _Banshee_
  * _Baku_
  * _Changeling_
  * _Cosmic Entity/The Entity_
  * _Chupacabra_
  * _Crocotta_
  * _Death_
  * _Demons_
  * _Djinn_
  * _Dragons_
  * _Eve_
  * _Famin_
  * _Ghouls_
  * _Ghosts_
  * _God_
  * _Gorilla-Wolves_
  * _Humans_
  * _Jefferson Starships_
  * _Khan Worm_
  * _Kitsune_
  * _Kraken_
  * _Lamia_
  * _Leviathans_
  * _Nachzehrer_
  * _Ōkami_
  * _Pestilence_
  * _Phoenix_
  * _Pishtach_
  * _Qareen_
  * _Rakshasa_
  * _Rawhead_
  * _Rugaru_
  * _Shapeshifters_
  * _Sirens_
  * _Skinwalker_
  * _Soul Eater_
  * _Vampires_
  * _Vetala_
  * _War_
  * _Wendigo_
  * _Werewolves_
  * _Whispers_
  * _Wraith_



Death then went on to explain how as the True Master of Death that he would be completely Immortal as in any weapon that tried to pierce his skin would just shatter on impact with him. Death also then went on to explain that once he met his soulmate they would age to the same age as Harry would be stuck at which would be when he hit 25 Years Old. He also stated that nothing would be able to kill his Soulmate even before they meat seeing as how the reapers would not touch the Master of Death's Soulmate even if they were ordered to.

Death then went on to explain that the True Magic Users called themselves Witches and Wizards and they believed that they were the only Supernatural beings in the world but they weren't and that there was a ace of True Magical Beings called Goblins and they would help Harry with whatever he needed as he is their Richest customer even if they did not know it yet. Due to this Death explained that he should go in and ask for a Complete Inheritance Test and use of their Time Chamber which Increased Time inside of it compared to the time outside of the Chamber.

Death explained That Harry's Memory Recall had increased exponentially and he had been granted a perfect Memory meaning that he could remember an infinite amount of knowledge and his Soul mate would be granted a perfect memory too. Death then went on and said that he should train as much as possible as hunting the Supernatural wasn't a walk in the park, sure he was immortal and couldn't be turned into monster but he could take damage though it would take a lot to even injure him.


End file.
